


Business Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunk needs some administrative help. Keith needs a new job.Lancereallyneeds a new hobby.





	1. You hiring?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone here's an office AU where for NO REASON WHATSOEVER Keith dresses like a sexy secretary.

“You sure about this?” Keith asked, still somewhat incredulous despite the fact he was going along with it, yanking at the sides of the leather miniskirt to button it up. Keith smoothed down the tight white blouse Lance had cajoled him into pairing it with, tucking the ends neatly into the waistband of the skirt.

Lance nodded enthusiastically from the bed, hugging Keith’s fuzzy pillow in his lap. “Yeah! You’ll totally nail the interview,” He said confidently.

Keith lifted his knee to inspect his sheer stockings- Lance had insisted on them -for runs. Satisfied they were whole, he slid his feet into the neat black heels Lance had lent him, along with the skirt. They gave him an extra three inches in height, which he was sore to admit he needed. “How’s it?” He grunted, holding his hands out for inspection.

Lance eyed him up and down thoughtfully, then let a slow, pleased smile spread across his face. “Dude, you are _so_ getting hired.”

Keith let his arms drop with a sigh, somewhat exasperated. “I guess you’d know.”

Lance, employed as an administrative professional for almost a year now, puffed himself up proudly. “That I would! And don’t worry; Hunk’s a buddy! You’ll do _fine_.”

Keith smoothed his interview clothes down, sighed, and gave Lance a wry nod. “A’ight. See you in two hours.”

“Good luck!” Lance called, as Keith strode out of his room. “I’m taking a nap here so lock the door behind you!”

Keith, snorting, grabbed his bag and coat and did so. He wished it was weird that Lance was sleeping in his bed, but at this point it would be weirder if he said anything about it.

Besides, he had a job interview to get to.

 

* * *

 

The industrial area around the docks smelled faintly of salt brine and sand, but less so than Keith had been preparing for. He shook his shoulders as well as he could in the tight shirt he was wearing and started ascending the stairs to the second floor, keeping in mind that he was to turn right once he was inside the enclosed balcony, and look for the second door on the left. The balcony itself was all white-painted wood, the windows crusted with sea spray at the edges.

_‘Garett, T.: Head Engineer’_

Exactly who Keith was looking for. He raised a fist and rapped smartly on the glass.

“Come in!” Keith took a breath, grabbed the doorknob, and did so.

He first noticed the rug, staring down at the floor from nerves; it was a dark umber, clean, a nice contrast the hardwood floors. Keith’s heels clacked satisfyingly across the boards, and he approached the large, busy desk at the far end of the room, sunlight streaming in from a yellowed window.

He knew his new potential boss was behind it, so, steeling himself, Keith finally looked up.

Mr. Garett was a tall, broad man, easily a head over Keith even in his heels, with wide shoulders and a thick waist. He had his back turned, going through a stuffed filing cabinet, and Keith was taken by how attractive he was, even from behind. He cut a handsome silhouette, and- Keith eyed him quickly -had a _very_ nice ass. Keith would have chatted him up if they’d met anywhere else.

“Alright! Sorry, I was just looking where I put your resume,” He said, snapping Keith to attention as he turned around.

Oh.

Oh no.

If his back was nice, his face was even fucking better.

A wide, strong jaw, gorgeous mouth, broad, handsome features; Keith’s heart throbbed with a startling intensity. Goddamn that Lance- he hadn’t said his friend who was looking to hire was _gorgeous!_

“I- yes. That’s fine,” Keith said stiffly, rooted to the spot. he hoped he wasn’t drooling. He wouldn’t have been able to tell over his pounding heartbeat.

The man smiled, and it was so breath-takingly attractive Keith felt a little weak in the knees. It made his brown eyes soften, his whole face warm and inviting- he motioned to the wooden chair nearby, and Keith took a seat gratefully, dropping his small backpack down against one of the legs. When he looked up again, the other was looking over his resume, taking slow steps around his desk. He walked into the patch of sun streaming in from the window, and oh, it made him so dashing, almost God-like, his dark, rich skin-tone lighting up for a few precious moments, and Keith thought he might pass out from his brain short-circuiting.

He leaned against the front of the desk, and from where Keith was now sitting it put the natural light behind him, his thick hair shining, a glow around him that made Keith have to actually look away, physically distancing himself from such a handsome sight.

“You can probably guess, but I’m Garett; most people just call me Hunk, though.”

Keith nodded, managing to raise his eyes to at least look at the desk. “Keith. Lance… probably told you.”

“He did! You seem a lot nicer than he made you out to be, too.” Hunk laughed at that, obviously recalling whatever Lance had said. Keith couldn’t even process enough to be mad about that loudmouth, he was so caught up in how nice Hunk’s laughter sounded.

Keith was gonna die. Then not get this job because he’d be dead. Because his heart was gonna explode. Because Lance’s friend was so, so handsome and he wasn’t prepared for it. Then he’d have to haunt Lance for being a fucker.

“Did he dress you up, by the way?”

“Uh?” Keith grunted, and he made the mistake of looking back up at Hunk, which effectively froze his brain functioning.

Hunk grinned, looking sheepish, and nodded to him. “The skirt. It’s Lance’s, right?”

“Yes,” Keith breathed out, the brushed his hand over his bare knees, self-conscious. “That’s why I thought it would be okay- if it’s too short, I have others-” Goddamn, he should have known that lanky hoe was gonna make fun of him. Short skirts always brought attention to how stubby Keith’s legs were; at least longer ones also showed off his ass, which was one of his much more attractive assets-

“Oh no, no! Not at all! It looks- great. It’s fine.” Hunk laughed nervously, and Keith had a feeling he was a gentle guy; a little shy, one to apologise first. It was foreign to Keith; the guys he was usually attracted to were as rough and irritable as he himself was, hard edges grinding against hard edges. Hunk didn’t remind him at all of those short-tempered guys.

Keith pressed a hand to his chest, his heartbeat strong enough to jar his ribs fast. God. He really hoped he got this job.

“You look pretty,” Hunk piped up again, giving Keith a small smile, and Keith could feel his expression softening in return; he wasn’t one for smiling, but if he was, hearing a man like Hunk say that would’ve left him grinning like a fool.

“Thank you.”

Hunk gave him a cheerful nod in return. “Let’s get to business, huh?”

The rest of their time together passed in a blur; Hunk asked him questions and Keith answered, even trying to go into detail about some of them, which was something he never did so willingly. He wanted to for Hunk, though. He wanted to do his best to impress him. Whenever Hunk laughed at something he said Keith felt a thrill, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting with every small victory. He practically hung off every word Hunk said, staring at him as he spoke, love-struck and longing. Oh God, if only they’d met anywhere else, any other way. Keith would have done anything to go home with him.

Keith was equal parts dissatisfied and relieved when the interview was over, Hunk standing to see him out. It had gone well, or so Hunk had assured him, and so their time together was coming to an end.

“I expect I’ll call you in the next few days,” Hunk said, raising a hand goodbye.

Keith nodded, thanked him quietly, and focused hard to climb back down the stairs, forcing his legs to cooperate with him. He felt like jelly, giddy over spending- he checked his watch -forty minutes with such a gorgeous man.

Keith got to his car, unlocked it, and all but collapsed into the driver’s seat.

 

* * *

 

After Keith got home and jumped on top of a still-sleeping Lance, smacking the hell out of him, he calmed down enough to yell at him about his death-defying experience.

“I almost ran three red lights!” He barked out, yanking off one of his pantyhose huffily as Lance laughed at him so hard he couldn’t get out of Keith’s bed. “How the fuck did you expect me to just _walk in_ and talk to a guy like that?! I almost died!”

Lance finally sat up, wheezing and red, a stupid grin on his face. “Oh man. Oh _man_. I gotta call Hunk. I just gotta.”

“No!” Keith hissed, rolling the stocking into a ball and hurling it at Lance’s head. “No, he can’t- don’t you dare! Not in my house!” Keith yanked the tiny skirt open and shoved it down his thighs, reaching for his comfy at-home pants.

“Ugh, how old are those panties? You better go lingerie shopping before your first day,” Lance pointed out, and he had a point; the satiny, lacy underwear Keith was currently wearing was frayed and old, the material stretched out and pilling up in places.

Keith threw the skirt at him too and yanked his pants on. “I know! I-” Keith cut himself off, letting out a frustrated growl through his teeth and threw himself backwards, an arm over his eyes.

He felt his bed shifting as Lance scooted up closer, his long, tan legs folding up by his head, just in Keith’s line of sight. “… Guess I’m kinda desensitized to how stunning he is,” Lance acknowledged, which Keith took for an apology.

“I’ll say,” He grunted, and Lance laughed softly. “… What did you tell him about me, exactly?”

“Uhh… that you’re a mean old grouch who bullies me?” Keith lifted his forearm to give him a look, deeply unimpressed. “I mean, he knows I don’t _mean_ it, and he’s always like ‘I bet you’re the one bullying him!’ which is so not true-”

“We can’t go through one goddamn conversation without you insulting me.”

“That’s because you’re an abrasive and nasty person to talk to!” Lance hit his arm, then scrambled back, yelling, as Keith lunged up mock-threateningly before letting himself fall back, boneless, as Lance continued; “I told him you had a certificate in business, and that you’re a good worker, and that you’re reliable; I mean, how many times have I called you, drunk off my ass, needing a lift home? What a dependable guy!” Despite himself, Keith grinned briefly, but Lance could still tell something was off. “… You like him that much?”

Keith raised his arm, letting it fall across his midsection, his gaze wandering in the opposite direction of Lance. “… Don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy that beautiful before.”

Wordlessly, Lance reached out and pat his arm, then, in a cheerful tone, offered to order them a pizza. Keith accepted, grateful that Lance knew when he wasn’t yet ready to broach a topic. It was a lot to process, meeting a man like Hunk Garett.


	2. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank [@Blurrilines](https://blurrilines.tumblr.com/) for the AMAZING fanart they showed me for this fic!! It's so great. So here's chapter 2.

Hunk got home late, rubbing his eyes and sighing as he dropped his work satchel inside the lounge room doorway. From the couch, Lance, his housemate and best friend, glanced up from the telenovela he was watching, rapid-fire Spanish turned low.

“Hey dude. Leftover pizza in the fridge.” Hunk grunted and shuffled across the hallway to it, fishing the box from out of the refrigerator, putting it on the counter before going to where they kept the cups to pour himself a glass of water. As he drained it, Lance strode in, eyeing him; leave it to Lance to know when something was up with him. “How’d you find Keith?”

A bullseye; Hunk set the glass down hard, groaning, and folded his arms on of the kitchen counter, his forehead coming down hard on top. Lance came around the other side and sat at one of the kitchen stools in front of him, waiting.

Slowly, Hunk drew himself up, staring down at the counter top, slumped onto his elbows. “… He’s so pretty,” He half-whimpered. Lance wheezed out a breathless chuckle, and Hunk glared at him through his fringe. “Dude, I’m serious! What the hell! He’s- those tights!”

Lance nodded seriously. “I know, right? The bitch has calves to die for,” He sighed dramatically.

Hunk pushed himself up and stomped over to the pizza box, flipping the lid up with a scowl. “ _Lance._ ”

Lance changed stools to sit across from him again, turning the box sideways so that he had more space. “It’s not like I told you he was a troll; I said he was pretty!” Hunk levied up a slice, mumbling a moody affirmative before he took a large bite. “Like, even with the mullet, he’s got a nice face, and he works out so he’s got a really nice body too; we go swimming together so I know he’s got shoulders out to here,” Lance added, motioning away from his own shoulders, which normally wouldn’t have told Hunk much, since Lance had all the figure of a two-by-four, but Hunk had just met Keith. He did have nice shoulders.

“Plus; no gag reflex,” Lance continued, and Hunk choked on his mouthful, dropping the slice he’d been holding and coughing. “That doesn’t have anything to do with the swimming thing, but I _do_ know he can hold his breath for a pretty long time-”

“You’re killing me,” Hunk wheezed, thumping a fist against his sternum, eyes watering.

Lance waited until he was good again before he went on. “Anyway, Keith’s totally pretty. Ugh, I _hate_ him,” He grumbled, then perked up again. “You’ll hire him, right?”

“…” Hunk stubbornly stayed silent until he’d finished his pizza. “… I think so,” He admitted finally, and Lance let out a relieved whoop. “But y’know, that means all the stuff you say about him is like, totally inappropriate and unprofessional!”

Lance eyed him. “So, you don’t wanna hear about him?”

Hunk picked up another slice, scowling, and ate half of it before replying; “… What’s he like?”

Lance grinned slyly. “ _Well_ , Keith is one of the surliest sour-pusses I’ve ever met in my _entire_ life.” Hunk gave Lance a look, just to show him how impressed he was. “Aww, c’mon; he’s quiet, he was born in the rural South, he likes spicy and sweet foods the best. He’s single!” Lance added the last part brightly, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Hunk huffed, stuffing more pizza into his mouth. “Is that why you got him to wear that skirt?” Oh God, that _skirt;_ form-fitting and high-waisted, helplessly drawing Hunk’s attention to the pinch of his waist, the generous curve of his ass… He’d taken one look and had to turn back around, shuffling needlessly through papers in his filing cabinet while his brain caught back up with him.

Lance chuckled fondly at his own genius. “Yeah… you’re welcome,” He added benevolently, as Hunk stuffed the last of the pizza slice in his mouth, shoved the box back in the fridge, and headed upstairs, where Lance wouldn’t be. He ignored Lance’s laughter as he left.

Hunk showered, brushed his teeth, and clambered into bed. He settled down on his back under his sheets, staring up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars he and Lance had stuck up on his ceiling the first night they’d moved in.

He kept replaying the interview over and over in his mind; Keith’s thick lashes, the pouty way his mouth turned down at the corners, how the afternoon sun brought dark brown highlights to his hair. Hunk pressed the back of his wrist to the bridge of his nose, sighing. His outfit hadn’t been any less distracting, that tight, short skirt, showing off how plush his thighs were, the curve of his ass. His blouse had been so thin, too, stretched over his built pectorals and flat abs.

Hunk swallowed, thighs brushing his half-hard cock as he rolled onto his side. He’d meant it when he told Lance he was considering hiring Keith; he had two more perspectives, but so far Keith’s resume had been the best fit, and he had the right experience to make transferring his duties as easy as possible. So, being attracted to him was a no-go. Forbidden. Not appropriate. Hunk then remembered the rush of hot attraction that had zinged through him when Keith’s large, dark eyes had met his, and pressed his face into his hands.

 

* * *

 

“Yes. Yes. …Thank you so much. …I’ll see you on Monday.” Keith fumbled, ended the call, and put his mobile down on the bed next to him. For a moment, he sat, stunned, and stared at it.

He’d gotten the job. _He’d gotten the job. He was working with Hunk._

Keith picked up his fuzzy pillow and slammed his face down into it. It didn’t count as smiling if no one could see it.

 

* * *

 

Keith had planned carefully for his first day. He had the same sheer stockings and black pumps, but he’d gone with one of his own skirts, a longer red one with short slits up both sides, and a long-sleeved pinstripe blouse. He’d also found a pair of grey, tight-fitting French knickers he’d forgotten about, so he even remembered new underwear. Keith walked upstairs full of nerves, five minutes early, smoothing his skirt down repeatedly to give his hands something to do.

When he knocked this time, the door swung open almost immediately, and Keith found himself face-to-face with his new superior, who looked just as surprised as he did.

“Keith!” Hunk greeted, a friendly smile almost flooring him. The way his eyes crinkled up; Keith was stunned.

“Mr. Garett,” He returned, heart hammering.

Hunk stepped aside and laughed, shaking his head. “Just Hunk is fine, Keith; Lance said we’re the same age.”

Keith was surprised his legs could hold him as he walked inside. “Feels disrespectful,” He explained, looking around. There was only the one desk, and it was clearly Hunk’s; where was he going to- “Ohh,” He breathed out, wide-eyed as he stared at his left.

Where there had once been a bookshelf, there was now an entryway into the adjoining office; Keith could see a desk, natural light streaming in, more filing cabinets.

Keith watched, amazed, as Hunk walked over to the bookshelf and pushed; it slid back, hiding the entrance for a moment before he slid it back over, the sound of something wooden sliding.

“Awesome,” He breathed out.

Hunk beamed at him. “Right? I made it! The owner said I could have the two offices up here, but it was like, such a hassle that their doors were so far apart, you know?” Hunk walked back over to his desk, picking up a mug. It had some kind of yellow pattern on it that Keith couldn’t make out from where he was standing.

Hunk saw him looking and raised his mug with a smile. “There’s a kitchen area down the hall,” He said, pointing to the right. Keith hadn’t been that far into the building yet, and Hunk seemed to realize that at the same time; his expression popped, and Keith melted a little at how cute his wide eyes were. “Oh! Hey, let me show you around,” He said, waving a hand towards the door, and Keith exited first, then let Hunk lead the way.

Hunk showed him the head office to their left, a reception-type area that was pretty much always empty unless some big event was going on. There were two offices to their right, further along the enclosed balcony; their immediate neighbour was currently empty, but the one next to it belonged to a mostly online shipping business that only used it once a week.

Further into the building, the balcony converged onto the landing of the warehouse beside them, separated by a heavy, sliding metal door. Parts that were shipped in were kept here. “I work with some pretty big machines,” Hunk said with a laugh, deep and low, and Keith ducked his head down in a nod, hoping his face wasn’t flushing up.

The kitchen area was just inside the metal doorway, extending over to the warehouse, which had its own door into it. There was a microwave, fridge, tables and seating; surprisingly, even some pots and pans. “I bought those from home,” Hunk admitted with a shy grin. “Sometimes I like to prepare lunch on-site, you know? Freshly made!” There was a door that led onto a small landing, wooden steps leading down towards the water. Hunk opened it briefly to show him where the ashtray was, all the way by the docks. “You really can’t smoke anywhere near the warehouse,” Hunk said seriously. “There’s flammable stuff stored here sometimes.”

“Can’t be too careful,” Keith agreed neutrally, and he knew he’d make the trip, even with the frigid sea breeze rolling off the waves below, and the distinct smell of fish. Keith made a note to keep some deodorant in his bag.

Hunk led him back towards the office after pouring him some coffee- even though Keith knew nothing about coffee, he was surprised by how good it was -and Keith had been deeply amused to see that there were little yellow chicks walking around on Hunk’s mug.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Hunk had commented, looking straight at him, before casually going on to explain his administrative duties. Keith realized that he must have been pulling a face, some kind of dopey expression, and forced himself to breathe evenly, willing his embarrassment down.

Hunk had let him sit at his chair before leaving him to it, and, briefly, he clapped his hand of Keith’s shoulder. Keith had frozen under his palm, eyes going a little wide, startled by how _wide_ his hand was; clearly, it dwarfed his shoulder, and Keith’s were quite broad.

“There’s a hook on this side, too, to keep the bookshelf in place; you can’t close anyone up in here from my side,” Hunk assured him, before disappearing into his office. Keith heard his chair roll forward, a drawer opening and paper shuffling.

Calmly, Keith regarded the office, now that his attention wasn’t completely devoted to his boss’ wonderful smiles. There were more filing cabinets in here, some very long; probably holding blueprints of some kind. The room was clean, even though it was obviously being used for storage recently, empty cardboard boxes stacked in a corner.

Keith wondered if Hunk had tided it himself. The thought pleased him more than he cared to dwell on.

 

* * *

 

Keith knocked before he crossed into the room, which Hunk thought was a pretty cute thing to do. Hunk had had a surprisingly free morning, and he’d been able to get in touch with three more potential clients while Keith dealt with some shipping manifests. “Can’t find the ledger over here,” He explained, trotting in.

Hunk couldn’t help but glance quickly down his legs; those heels really _did_ do wonders for his already amazing calves- “Yes! Yes, I have it here, sorry about that,” Hunk said quickly, clearing his throat as he shuffled papers around. “Uh, it’s long and black, and it’s kinda hard-cover, but with something that’s a little like leather-” He tried to explain what it looked like as Keith came over, delicately lifting up some papers on the other side of his desk, helping him look.

“Artificial leather,” Keith supplied for him. “There- is that it?” He asked suddenly, and Hunk turned to look; fallen down behind his lightbox table, was the ledger. Hunk tsk’ed, but Keith was already headed over.

“That’s- sorry about that,” Hunk called sheepishly, endeavouring to keep his eyes off Keith’s rear. Keith toddled slightly left, then slightly right, his heels clicking as he debated on the best way to get it. “It’s a bit messy over there-” Keith finally decided to follow it, and promptly bent right over the table, reaching for it with a grunt.

Hunk almost choked on his own tongue as he realized that Keith was not, in fact, wearing pantyhose, but rather thigh-high stockings… with lacy, grey underwear, probably just covered by his skirt- when he was standing.

Keith’s feet hit the floor again with a clap, and Hunk startled, flushing up and quickly averting is eyes. He couldn’t believe himself! Just- staring! Like that! So rude!

“Got it,” He said, holding it up, a victorious look in his eyes that quickly dropped. “Mr. Garett?” Keith glanced back behind himself as Hunk floundered, then turned back with a start. “Uh- shouldn’t have leaned on that, huh? Sorry,” Keith muttered, looking grim.

“What? Oh, no, no that’s fine- it’s really sturdy. I mean, don’t stand on it, but-” Hunk cleared his throat, nodding to Keith, so he knew that it was all okay. Keith’s eyes softened, which Hunk had realized was as close to a smile as Keith got, and strode from the room.

Hunk realised he hadn’t explained why he was so flustered.

 

* * *

 

Home time. Keith fished out his car keys and went over to the doorway, knocking before stepping through to Hunk’s office. Hunk looked up at him, a worried tilt to his eyebrows. Somehow, he’d been pulling that face all afternoon; Keith had a feeling it hadn’t actually been okay for him to just lean all over that weird-looking desk, and Hunk was just too nice to tell him.

Keith took a breath as he walked up to him. “Mr. Garett, you _can_ just tell me when I mess something up; even if nothing is technically broken, I’d like to know what I should and shouldn’t do for the future, you know?”

Hunk blinked, slowly. “Oh, the… the Lightbox? No, uh, really, that’s fine; I practically put another table over the top of it, because Lance likes to turn it on and sit on it.” Hunk grinned briefly, but he still looked nervous. Keith raised an eyebrow expectantly. Hunk looked down at his desk, hanging his head guiltily. “… When you grabbed the ledger, uh; I saw your underwear,” He admitted in a rush, cringing, and Keith could see, even in the gloom of the late afternoon, that Hunk was red-faced.

Keith just gave a nod. “Oh.”

“Oh?!”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.” Then, he paused. “Oh, sorry; that’s pretty unprofessional, huh? I’ll work on that. Manners aren’t my strong suit,” He added dryly. He had no doubt Lance had probably had a thing or two to say about his “manners”.

Hunk looked shocked, prompting Keith to lean his hip against his desk and cross his arms, waiting for more. “I mean, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry! I shouldn’t have been looking,” Hunk said apologetically, his eyes downcast.

Keith felt a little touched. “Oh, it doesn’t bother me, Mr. Garett.” If anything, Hunk getting a glimpse of his panties was just fine with him. Hunk was more than welcome to take a peek at his panties any time he liked; he was also welcome to rip them right off and stuff his cock inside him, but Keith kept that to himself. “If it bothers _you_ , though, I can go buy some longer skirts,” He offered, but Hunk shook his head, looking slightly panicked.

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask that of you! No, really, I just- I’m sorry,” He repeated, earnestly.

Keith felt something soften in his chest. What a gentleman. “If it bothers you that much; I forgive you.” Hunk broke into a relieved smile at that, obviously grateful, and Keith couldn’t help but continue, as he headed for the door; “I also forgive you for all the times you’re going to look up my skirt in the future-” He opened the door and stepped through, pausing to turn and give Hunk the sort of look he usually reserved for when it was 11pm and he wanted to bring a guy home for the night. “-since this is the longest skirt I own. ‘Night, Mr. Garett.”

Keith closed the door on Hunk, immensely satisfied by the red-faced and slow-dawning realisation he’d left Hunk in.

 

(He remembered to call Lance four hours later, panicked, to see if he was fired or not)


End file.
